A multi-component electronic package or module for integrated circuits typically includes one or more integrated circuit devices and discrete passive and active components. For example, the integrated circuit devices can be in the form of integrated circuit dice which include terminals that contact conductive pads of the package circuits using bonding wires, solder flip-chip attach, or other structures. The discrete components can include passive devices such as resistors, capacitors, and inductors, as well as active components such as memory devices, crystals (e.g., for clock signals), radios, or other devices. The discrete components are included in the same package as the integrated circuit die or dice to provide a multi-function module, or in some cases a complete system in a package (SIP).
In some integrated circuit packages, multiple dice are included. In a typical configuration, the first die is attached to the package substrate, e.g., using epoxy polymer as adhesive and wirebonding for electrical connections, or, alternatively using flip-chip technology to contact the substrate. Additional dice, of similar or dissimilar size, are stacked on top of the first die and on top of each other to increase the packing density of the package.
The discrete components of the integrated circuit package, however, are positioned along the sides of the dice and are attached to conductive pads. The positioning of the discrete components around the perimeter of the dice leads to wider and longer packages. Thus, packing density is overall decreased, and the packages use a large amount of area to house the discrete components. Furthermore, additional contact pads must be added on the substrate around the die so that the discrete components may be electrically attached to the package circuits.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system for reducing the package density of integrated circuit packages that include discrete components. The present invention addresses such a need.